Two love birds
by doc boy
Summary: a sequel to "Happy birthday Gwen". the story of what happens after the first fic
1. Chapter 1 Ah… nothing like love…

Two love birds

I do not own Ben 10

Chapter 1 Ah… nothing like love…

Ben and Gwen where still hugging each other for five minutes now. When they finally detached they both looked each other in the eyes in a dreamy look and sighed lovingly and happily. Gwen then stretched her hand out to take the flowers which have been left on the bed and sniffed them deeply and sighed at the pleasant aroma coming from them and said "Thanks to you Ben, I can smell again. I think it's because of the kiss and the confession and all that. I guess it just made me feel better…"

Ben smiled as his cheeks turned slightly red and said to beautiful, green eyed and orange haired cousin:

"It was my pleasure Gwen…" and smiled widely and happily as he planted his lips on hers while kissing her lovingly. It was a kiss full of love and passion and life, and he just wanted to stay like that for the rest of his life. While kissing Gwen he felt as though he was rising into the air with Gwen along with him, and while still kissing her he opened his eyes looking into his cousin's beautiful green eyes. He then moved his eyeball to look down towards the floor and saw it was pretty far down to it. He then realized, he really WAS in the air! Looks like love can defy the laws of gravity as well as logic and life. Their love has actually allowed them to hover in the air and Gwen was not even using her magic. It was that strong…

When they finally had to breathe desperately and their mouths finally detached, they slowly drifted back to the bed. Love can defiantly defy the laws of science. Just ask Ben Gwen.

"Wow…" they both whispered.

"You know Ben, I really feel much better now and it's all thanks to you and your 'therapy'"

Ben smiled again and said:

"I'm glad I could help Gwen" and kissed Gwen lovingly on the lips for like a minute and after that said:

"Well, I think I should be going. So I'll se tomorrow in school. Right, Gwen?"

"I sure hope so…" replied the cute, pretty, orange haired and green eyed and happy girl who was smiling widely. Ben planted one last kiss on Gwen lips and said:

"I'll se you tomorrow. Alright?" he asked and smiled, while putting his hands on her beautiful, silk like cheeks.

"You bet Ben…" replied Gwen and smiled as Ben let go of her cheeks and headed towards the door and opened it, but before closing it he said to Gwen:

"I love you"

"I love you too Ben. So much…" the two cousins smiled at each other as Ben has closed the door and disappeared behind it. Gwen sighed happily.

She had finally found love. No just any love, but the love of her life. Her cousin: Ben Tennyson…

Well that's the end of chapter one. I don't really know how and if I will continue this fic, but I'll see what I can do. Please leave reviews on your way out and please tell me what you thought about the kissing scene.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Valentines Day

Chapter 2 Valentines Day

7 AM

"Well, good morning bellowders! It's a beautiful day out there with a nice but a bit chilly temperature of 62 degrees Fahrenheit. As you all probably know, today is Valentines Day. Yep. Your day has come boys and girls to surprise you boy/girl friend…"

Said Ben's alarm clock, but he's still lying in bed.

"Valentines Day?!" Ben suddenly cried out and his eyes slammed open.

"I completely forgot!"

"… In other news, the president said in a press conference yesterday that he will…" click Ben has got up and turned off his alarm clock. He quickly got dressed for school and then went to brush his teeth. Several minutes later, he ran downstairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. It was the delicious Trix cereal with milk that he was eating. It his favorite. (Mmm... that sounds good)

After he had finished eating his breakfast, Ben quickly put the dish in sink and then ran quickly back to his room. Once there, he took his piggy-bank and emptied out his savings. He counted the green dollar bills and the nickels and quarters. In total he had about 42 dollars and 50 cents. This should be enough. He took 30 dollars, put them in his pocket and ran downstairs, grabbed his school bag and left the house. Apparently his parents where sleeping late or something, which might be the reason why Ben didn't see them yet today. He then ran to the Office Depo shop down the block and bought Gwen an adorable and beautiful Valentines Day card, which had a pink and blue background (Gwen's favorite colors) that had a drawing of two little kids sitting in a field holding hands, with their heads leaning against each other with a beautiful sunset in the background and a heart above them and above that where golden letters that said:

"I LOVE YOU…"

"This would be perfect" thought Ben he took the card to the cashier's desk and bought the card for a nice price of four dollars. He them asked the cashier if he could borrow a pen. After receiving approval, Ben started to write in the card what his heart told him to…

"_Dear Gwen,_

_Happy Valentines Day! I love you as much as I love life itself… you are the cutest, nicest and most beautiful girl_ _I've ever met… I love you with all my heart._

_Love,_

_Ben"_

He then gave the cashier his pen back, thanked him and left the store; he then went to the mini-market next door and bought Gwen some very fine chocolate and was then ready for school. He put the card and the chocolate in his bag and headed towards the school, which was just a few blocks away.

45 minutes later.

The first lesson was about to start, and all the kids in the school where exchanging Valentines Day cards and gifts with each other. He decided to give Gwen her gift. He walked towards her while she was sitting down at her table, reading a book and said:

"Hi Gwen"

She looked up and smiled

"Hi Ben"

"Hi. So, how are feeling since yesterday?"

"I feel fine thanks, Ben"

"Glad to hear it. By the way Gwen, happy Valentines Day…" said Ben and gave Gwen the chocolate and card he was hiding behind his back.

Gwen gave a little gasp of astonishment and surprise. She was speechless. Her mind has literally gone blank. If her mind was a TV screen then all you would see was snow, as if there was no reception. All Gwen did was embrace Ben in a big, warm, loving and grateful hug and said to him:

"Thanks Ben. You really shouldn't have. You really didn't. But you don't know how happy this makes me… I don't know what to say. There are no words to describe how I feel… sigh"

"It was my pleasure Gwen…" said Ben as he returned the hug, stroking Gwen's gorgeous red, and silk like hair. They then separated from the hug and looked each other right in the eyes, as their faces began to get closer to each other. While their faces have gotten closer and closer to each other Ben and Gwen have closed their eyes and when their lips have finally met, Ben put his hands on Gwen's cheeks while she did the same as they kissed lovingly and passionately. Ben then put his arms around Gwen's neck while she did the same. Ben felt like he was in heaven. This was the most perfect and most beautiful and most pleasant moment of his life. He felt like he was kissing an angle. He felt like he was kissing the most gorgeous girl on earth. Actually he really WAS kissing the most gorgeous girl on earth. He was that lucky to have her as a cousin and a girlfriend… during the kiss he also felt warmth, happiness, love and passion for his cousin. He has never felt so alive in his entire life. _Never…_

After several minutes of kissing each other, they finally separated and then hugged each other again and sighed and Gwen said in a very emotional and happy voice:

"I love you Ben… I love so much…very happy sigh as if being in love"

"I love you too Gwen. I love you too…" said Ben as he too sighed happily as if he was in love. He really WAS in love…

_"Happy Valentines Day indeed…" _thought Gwen as she was still hugging her boyfriend, her cousin Ben Tennyson…

Well, what do you think guys? Pretty cute right?... please leave reviews on your way out.

Thank you. =)


	3. Chapter 3 oh shit!

Chapter 3 oh shit!

First of all, sorry for the very long delay. The reason for that was that I had a few other thing on my head and I also had kind of a writer's block (I think I still do. man this is getting contiguous. So if this chapter didn't come out as good, please go easy on me.) One more thing I apologize if the end of the last chapter was a little too kitschy. I realized that only now...

On with the story...

Ben and Gwen have separated from the kiss and Ben looked around the classroom they where in. he then let out a big sigh of relief. There was not a living soul in the classroom except for him and Gwen. At least no one saw them kissing like that. Lucky for him… (Or maybe not?)

Ben and Gwen parents where standing at the door with the school principle with them. Looks like they where deep in a conversation up until now. Apparently Ben forgot to separate from his hug with Gwen and there faces where still only inches away from each other. When Gwen noticed Ben was looking at something and looked frozen on the spot, she also turned around to the door behind her and saw hers and Ben parents and the principle standing at the door. They quickly separated from each other and looked very embarrassed and began to stutter words like 'umm…' or 'I… I…' or 'I… I can explain…' but other that that nothing came out of their mouths

"What the hell happened here Gwen?" asked Carl

Ben had this tremendous urge to scream one word which would only make things worse, but on the other hand would help take out some of his frustration about what just happened. And that word was... '_Shit'_. But however the question remains what kind of shit exactly? Is it animal shit? Or maybe it's just human shit? Or maybe it's…

"Ben. Ben. BEN!' yelled out Ben mother.

"Huh? What?" asked Ben shaking out of his trance.

"Were you even listening to what Gwen was saying until now?..." she asked in a frustrated voice.

"Yeah, yeah of course I was listening…" lied Ben, although it was a partial lie; Even though he didn't listen, he knew what Gwen was talking about: she was explaining the situation the where just in. and that was kissing each other. Man this is a really shity situation… (shity, shit get it? ha, ha!)

"So what you where saying Mom?" asked Ben.

"I was asking if what Gwen said was true: About you two being in love and kissing and all that…"

Ben hesitated and then nodded.

"Maybe we should, like go to the corner of the classroom and straighten this out, shall we?" suggested Gwen's mom. The rest of the group nodded, while Ben and Gwen gulped. The two Tennyson families walked the corner of the classroom. Gwen was about to say something, but was cut off by her mother, raising her hand in front of her and said she said to her daughter:

"I know what you are going to ask Gwen. And our answer is, we have absolutely no objection to this relationship of yours. We were always hoping you two would grow closer to each other, but I guess this is even better… until you decide what to do, you have our blessing…" she finished and turned to look at her husband and at Ben parents and gave them a look that said 'is that okay with you?' and they both said it was okay.

"Thanks Mom and Dad!' said the two young Tennysons happily as they hugged their parents. After they separated Ben turned to look at Gwen and said to her:

"You see? Everything turned alright in the end right?" as she embraced him into a warm hug, in which he returned with the same amount of warmth and maybe just a little more than Gwen gave him.

While hugging they both whispered in each others ears at the same time so only the two of them could her

_"I love you…"_

_"I love you…"_

And seconds later they answered each other again at the same time:

_"I love you too…"_

_"I love you too…"_

They then kissed each on the cheek at the same time as Ben stroked Gwen beautiful red hair…

Everybody in the room was smiling warmly and happily. including Ben and Gwen's parents and the principle and also the some of the students that where already in the classroom and inside the where happy and applauding.

End

Well. Here we are at the end of another fic. Did you like it? Did you dislike it?

Please tell me what you thought if and when you leave reviews.

Thank you.

One more thing: I apologize if the 'shit' joke was kind of gorse. I just though it was funny and would be a good way to cover up the explanation of Ben and Gwen relationship. Instead of explaining it all the time in every fic I guess I just made a joke out of it for a change. So please tell me what you think about the joke in you reviews please.

Thanks again


End file.
